pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorysia Melody (Starlight)
Glorysia Melody '(Japanese: 'グロリシアメロディ Gurorishiamerodi) is the deuteragonist of Pokémon Starlight. Glorysia is from Lumiose City and her goal is to become a greatest Pokémon Trainer like her grandmother Mabel, she started her journey with her partner Fennekin named Skylinda. She is voiced by Kerry Williams. Appearance Glorysia Melody has long, pink hair with a blue hair bandage, star earrings in her ears, cyan eyes, a black and pink shirt, a pink bowtie, a pink skirt, long, dark pink socks and pink shoes. She also wears a purple Z-Ring and the Mega Stone bracelet. In Pokémon Starlight: Sword and Shield, Glorysia Melody still wears her main outfit. But a few minor changes, the pink color of outline and shoes changes into violet color. But the skirt is still pink, her dark pink color changes into dark violet color, and also her headband has changed into purple. She still wears Blue key stone necklace and purple Z-Ring, so she can use it whatever she want. In her Ultra Guardian outfit, Glorysia wears a purple and white uniform with two indigo accents as the edge of her short sleeves, collar and inlines of her uniform are black and wears matching purple gloves. Her uniform is resemble of Lana's and Ash's. Personality Glorysia Melody is a determined and strong girl who wants to become a greatest trainer. She is kind, strong-hearted, brave, adventurous, and sometimes angry. She has her ideas when there is danger. Her goal is to become a greatest dream trainer of Kalos. Role in the series When Glorysia was young child, her grandmother Mabel give Glorysia a male Litleo and playing with her. Mabel told Glorysia to become the greatest trainer in Kalos. She previously meet her childhood friend Jake, who is from Floccesy Town of Sinnoh which she meet her. But at that very same moment, Jake came to her aid and escorted her out. Since that day, she kept the handkerchief he used as a bandage as a way to remember the kind act and inspiring advice he gave her. Pokémon Starlight: The Indigo and Orange League Years later, Glorysia Melody had started her Pokémon journey when she had just turned ten years old. Glorysia went to Lumiose City and had rushed to Professor Sycamore's Lab for being eariler. When she got there, Sycamore tell Glorysia to choosing her very first Pokémon and she chossing Fennekin instead. During her journey, she scarfied herself to save Skylinda by a flock of Spearow. Later, Glorysia Melody and Skylinda become friends. During at Kanto, Glorysia Melody heard the noisy voices. Glorysia saw Ash and Misty was arguing about Misty's bike, and meet Will Brennan and his girlfriend Emily who want to taking Ash's Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. But something went wrong, the Team Rocket comes to the Pokémon Center and stealing Pikachu. However, Skylinda using Flamethrower at Team Rocket and blasted off first. Will told Glory that his brother who had joined Team Rocket. Pokémon On Hand Travelling with At Mabel's treehouse In Training Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon Starlight Category:Pokémon Starlight Characters Category:Travelling Companions Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon